Rela?
by resAres
Summary: Merelakan adalah tingkatan rasa cinta yang paling tinggi sekaligus kebohongan yang paling sering diucapkan. BTS. VKook


**Rela?**

Merelakan adalah tingkatan rasa cinta yang paling tinggi sekaligus kebohongan yang paling sering diucapkan.

 **.**

Pair : VKook

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Bangtan Boys © Big Hit Ent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Hari ini]

Kedua kristal cokelat menusuk tepat poros kertas. Kalau bisa ia ingin undangan yang masih berada di tangan Taehyung terbakar habis tak tersisa sejak awal hingga dirinya tak perlu membaca nama yang tertera di atasnya.

Kedua insan masih tak bergerak sedikit pun. Berdiri berhadapan dalam diam di muka pintu rumah.

Angin sore musim semi yang nakal membelai rambut membuat beberapa helai terburai dari kedudukan awal. Jungkook mencuri lirik pada pria di depannya ini. Sejak dulu ia selalu suka saat Taehyung dalam keadaan berantakan. Tangan ingin terangkat, mengelus barang sedetik.

Sebelum logika luluh terkalahkan hasrat kuku jemari yang tumpul dihujam keras pada permukaan telapak. Tidak sakit memang. Tapi cukup mampu membuatnya mengedepankan kesadaran.

'Jangan, dia milik orang lain.'

Senyum sedih melengkung. Berusaha dibuat indah walau rupanya hampir tak ada beda dengan meringis.

"Aku akan datang."

Lipatan kertas ditarik cepat. Pintu ditutup dengan suara gebrakan kencang tepat di depan wajah Taehyung.

Di balik kayu cokelat tubuh Jungkook merosot ke lantai. Ketukan pelan terdengar.

"Aku tahu kau masih ada di sana."

Suara dalamnya masih sama. Masih selalu mampu membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta untuk entah yang keberapa kali. Telinga ditempelkan pada pintu kayu. Kelopak mata menutup, menikmati keberadaan Taehyung dari balik sekat.

"Maaf. Tolong relakan aku pergi."

Jungkook menggeleng. Seharusnya Taehyung mengenalnya sebaik Jungkook mengenal dirinya. Ia tak perlu minta maaf. Ia tak bersalah. Separah apa pun Taehyung melukainya, ia tetap tak bersalah. Setega apa pun Taehyung mencampakkannya, ia tetap tak bersalah. Selalu ada ruang untuk memaafkan segala perbuatan orang yang terkasih di hati Jungkook.

"Aku merelakanmu."

Desah nafas lega terhembus. Ia membayangkan saat ini Tae pasti sedang tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Langkah kaki Taehyung menjauh secepat kebahagiaan Jungkook tersedot. Telinga masih menempel. Ujung jari meraba pintu, mencari sisa-sisa keberadaan Taehyung. Tetes air jatuh ditadahi undangan di pangkuan. Nama pemilik setengah bagian hatinya dan entah siapa basah menyerap air matanya.

Jungkook menenggak sebutir pil tidur. Di depan pintu undangan pernikahan Taehyung sudah tak berbentuk.

'Merelakan' katanya?

Seringai putus asa terbit. Dusta itu meluncur mulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Esok]

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung dihapalnya rapi dalam kepala. Termasuk tanggal pernikahannya yang hanya dibaca sekilas pandang sebelum wujud utuh undangan berubah jadi bubur.

Pestanya tak main-main. Meriah dan dibuat sempurna hingga ke bagian terkecil. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Obrolan ringan berdengung menyerang. Di mana-mana pembicaraan tentang betapa indahnya pesta, betapa cocoknya kedua pengantin, betapa cantik si mempelai wanita, dan betapa bahagia si mempelai pria dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut.

Untuk topik yang terakhir ini Jungkook harus meraih pinggir meja jamuan agar tubuh terguncangnya tidak kolaps sembarangan.

Menghadiri pernikahan orang yang masih―sangat―dicintai adalah keputusan teridiot yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup. Jungkook memaksa otaknya agar melupakan acara penting Taehyung hari ini dan membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja dengan ia yang hampa sendirian dalam kamar seperti seminggu terakhir. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri. Ingin berlari merengkuh Tae kembali dalam pelukannya seperti dulu lagi, memaksanya melupakan segala tetek bengek pernikahan, dan hidup damai bersamanya sampai akhir walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuh.

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Satu-satunya pakaian resmi yang menjadi saksi lamaran romantis Taehyung kepadanya bertahun lalu dikeluarkan dari sudut terbawah lemari. Aroma tubuh Tae masih tertinggal sedikit. Jungkook merasa hidungnya tidak beres. Ia berpakaian kilat dan langsung pergi tanpa membawa bingkisan sebagai ucapan selamat. Untuk apa?

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri bengong menekuri lantai tanpa bermaksud menyalami pengantin.

Jungkook datang bukan untuk merusuh tidak terima kekasihnya meminang orang lain. Ia hanya ingin melihat betapa tampannya Taehyung dalam balutan pakaian pengantin. Itu saja cukup, sungguh.

Namun niatnya itu tak bisa terlaksana. Kekehan miris mengejek diri sendiri. Ia pengecut rupanya. Hatinya masih tak sanggup bila harus menatap Taehyung saat ini juga. Rela apanya? Yang ada dia harus menelan pahit kebohongan yang diucap lidah dalam diam.

Foto-foto pra-nikah dipajang di sebuah tempat khusus. Mengejeknya. Belasan jumlahnya. Hanya sedikit tamu yang berkeliaran di sekitar situ. Hampir semua orang memusatkan perhatian pada kursi pelaminan, tempat Tae dan isterinya duduk dipajang sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

Dihampirinya salah satu foto. Rupanya Jungkook seorang masokis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu."

Kata-kata Taehyung masih terngiang di telinga seakan baru saja ia dengarkan. Lilin. Makan malam romantis. Kecupan lembut di permukaan tangan. Dan tatap mata penuh cinta serta harapan baru pada naiknya tingkat keseriusan hubungan. Itulah pose di foto pertama.

Sialnya, segala yang terjadi di foto itu pernah ia alami dulu.

Jungkook membuang muka, sakit hati.

... dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung.

Rupanya Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk membuat jantung malangnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Sesak memenuhi dada.

Pria pujaannya bukan lagi berupa objek 2 dimensi yang diabadikan lewat jepretan kamera. Ia nyata, depan mata. Hidup dan bernapas dan berstatus sebagai suami orang.

"Kau tidak mau menyalamiku?"

Ekspresi jail menggoda bertengger di wajah Taehyung. Ia mengenakan jas putih bersih, seragam dengan celana dan sepatu. Sebatang mawar artifisial disematkan di saku jas. Untuk sesaat Jungkook membisu. Benar dugaannya, Taehyung terlihat sangat tampan.

Air mata ingin meluncur turun. Mati-matian ia tahan, setidaknya jangan di tempat ini, dan tepat di depan-nya. Kejadian selanjutnya diambil alih oleh reflek Jungkook.

Kedua tangan berjabat singkat. Jungkook mengguncang tangan mereka ringan, sikap formal.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Tae. Semoga kalian berdua bahagia selamanya."

Kata-kata mengalir lancar seakan sudah diprogram sebelumnya. Jungkook tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya ternyata pembohong ulung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Dan seterusnya]

Jungkook menangkap seekor merpati yang sedang bertengger di atas cabang pohon lewat lensa kamera. Tepat saat ia menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar, burung itu terbang pergi ke angkasa. Hasil gambarnya kacau, ia segera menghapusnya.

Gambar lain muncul di layar mini kamera, sepasang suami istri yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan buah hati mereka. Bahagia, saling memiliki, lengkap.

Jempol mengelus foto itu. Tepat di wajah si ayah. Hati-hati dikecupnya layar kamera.

"Appa ayo kejar aku!"

Celoteh lucu bocah laki-laki yang berlari masuk kawasan taman menyentakkan Jungkook kembali pada dirinya. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik batang salah satu pohon terbesar. Masker dan kacamata hitam dipasang, tudung hoodie dinaikkan. Ia mengintip pintu masuk taman.

Sosok tegap Taehyung berlari kecil menyusul anaknya.

Ia menangkap Taehyeon yang terus menggeliat kesenangan lalu mendudukkan anak itu ke pundaknya. Taehyeon tertawa girang. Pundak ayahnya dipegang erat agar tidak jatuh. Di belakang mereka sosok sang ibu mengekori sambil membawa keranjang piknik.

Jungkook menatap potret keluarga bahagia itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dia tahu dimana tenpat mereka akan berhenti untuk istirahat dan menggelar tahu permainan apa saja yang akan dilakukan Taehyung dan anaknya selama menunggu istrinya menyiapkan cemilan. Dia tahu berapa lama mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di taman. Terlebih lagi, ia tahu berapa kali dalam satu tahun Taehyung dan keluarganya akan datang ke sini.

Semua orang boleh menganggap Jungkook penguntit. Mereka tidak salah.

Karena Taehyung adalah obsesinya, hidupnya, dan Jungkook rela melakukan apa pun demi bisa terus bersamanya baik secara langsung maupun tidak.

Kamera adalah perantaranya. Foto yang dicetak adalah hasilnya. Kamar pribadi penuh tempelan gambar Taehyung yang disandingkan dengan gambarnya sendiri. Hasil olah photoshop. Tiap hari dipandanginya foto-foto tersebut, mengkhayal bebas. Frasa _seandainya_ kerap dirapal tiap kali menikmati sosok Taehyung yang terabadikan.

Sinting? Memang.

Setidaknya dia tidak merusak rumah tangga mantan kekasihnya itu.

Nun jauh di sana Taehyung sedang melahap sepotong besar pancake yang disuapkan sang istri. Taehyeon duduk manis di pangkuannya. Jungkook menyipitkan mata.

Sebenci apa pun Jungkook pada istri Tae ia tetap sadar bahwa wanita itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik baginya. Taehyung bahagia, itulah yang Jungkook inginkan. Meski senyum itu bukan ditunjukkan untuknya dan juga bukan karenanya namun kebahagiaan Taehyung terciprat padanya.

Klik.

Satu lagi gambaran bahagia keluarga Kim Taehyung diabadikan dalam kamera di tangan.

 **END**

Singkat saja, selamat menbaca.

resAres


End file.
